


Surveillance

by Klaise



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaise/pseuds/Klaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fushimi has a plan, Munakata has no understanding of privacy, and Awashima is traumatized. Short oneshot. Mentioned Sarumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest ficlet I’ve ever thrown on paper. Oh well, headcannons are a great thing.   
> I don’t own K. GoRA has that enviable job.   
> Enjoy~

The office was quiet that day, and Munakata sighed almost inaudibly, though Awashima still looked over at him in concern.

"Captain, what's wrong?"

"I should possibly rethink my camera in Fushimi-kun's dorm room now that Suoh-san is no longer controlling the red clan."

"Why's that, sir?"

"His relationship with Yatagarasu-kun seems to have… escalated recently."

Awashima threw him a wary glance. "Sir, I don't follow."

He motioned her behind the mahogany desk to see one of the many surveillance feeds on his computer. He maximized one window in particular, and the cold-hearted woman blushed profusely.

On one hand, the screen showed Fushimi expressing more emotion than she had ever thought he was capable of. On the other hand, he was fucking Yata Misaki into the mattress as hard as possible.

To make matters worse, Munakata flipped on the speakers, and the sound of Yata's lewd moans filled the room.

_"Misaki, you look so good like this. I'm amazed you're still a virgin." Saruhiko trailed his tongue down his chest languidly, rolling his hips to grind into Misaki's sweet spot repeatedly._

_"I'm not anymore, stupid Saru," he panted between groans, gripping the sheets with white knuckles._

_"Only this cute ass of yours isn't a virgin anymore, Mi~sa~ki~," he purred, licking Misaki's neck and thrusting in harder._

Awashima frantically tried to muffle the speaker. "Sir, we should not be listening to this!" A loud, whimpering moan escaped Yata as he shuddered underneath Saruhiko, and the taller boy pulled out, both of them covered in each other's release. Seri rushed to unplug the speaker.

"Awashima-kun, this is a perfectly natural-"

"This is not our _business_ ," her face was flushed and strands of hair were sticking out of her bun.

"All of my employees are my business." Munakata stared blankly at the screen where Saruhiko, dressed in only his unbuttoned white uniform shirt, was now cleaning up a fully naked Yata who was still sprawled on his back on the bed.

"If this is going to be a regular occurrence, you need to take the camera out." Awashima turned away from the screen, trying desperately to un-see the images. Though it did amaze her that even someone as misanthropic as Saruhiko had a libido. "I don't ever want to see that again."

 

In his own room, Saruhiko smirked to himself. He hoped Munakata had enjoyed the show. Maybe now he'd take that damned camera out of the room.

"Saru, go to sleep," Yata mumbled, pulling his hair so he faced the shorter boy's shoulder.

Several days later found Saruhiko without a monitored room under the pretense of “camera maintenance”, just as planned. Though he didn’t understand why Awashima couldn't make eye contact with him for the rest of the week.


End file.
